Serenidad y bravura
by Pascal Tartufo Blas
Summary: MiniDrabbles de Kardia y Dégel: Es por algo el que los dos estén juntos. (Romance muy ligero).
1. Chapter 1

Me gusta Kardia y Dégel de TLC. Quise hacer algo tontolón de ellos. (Todavía me faltan por subir más)

* * *

 **YO-YO**

"Soy demasiado yo, y sospecho que no perderé este gusto ni este vicio por ser demasiado yo" Fue lo que Kardia me echó en cara luego de haberle aconsejado que cambiara su actitud infantil por otra más seria. Al día siguiente volvió asomar sus narices a mi Templo y supe por su sonrisa que lo que le había dicho fue en vano: El niño quiso que prestara oídos a uno de sus chistes, otra vez. Cómo no le pareció el que yo no haya reído, me preguntó con pueril enfado "¿Cuándo va a ser el día en el que te quites lo insípido?" No sé porqué, pero la risa me venció al instante de responderle sin reparos "Soy demasiado yo, y sospecho que no perderé este gusto ni este vicio por ser demasiado yo".

Él se me quedó viendo seriamente.

 **El idiota**

Uno no puede menos que pensar que Kardia es un idiota. Y sí, yo alguna vez enhorabuena pensé que era un idiota. No me reservé la ganas e hice público lo que pensaba de él "¡Kardia, eres un idiota!" Parece que le dí cuerda a su idiotez. El idiota, deshecho sin blandura, me respondió: Esto es algo que soy. Un idiota que ama la buena compañía de un idiota peor que yo.

 **Olvido**

Una vez, cuando perdí un libro casi pierdo la razón. Y esta pérdida fue relegada al olvido por haber recibido de Kardia un abrazo de santa paz y conmiseración. No sé si fueron los efectos de su fingido llanto y su abrumadora risa (seguida de un golpecito en el hombro) las que me permitieron salir del agujero y con suficiente decoro. Pero olvidé.

 **Alérgico**

Kardia es prófugo de la obediencia y cualquier noción de autoridad le provoca ronchas en la piel. Es alérgico a recibir órdenes, tanto así que le dije al Patriarca: Por lo que más quiera, mi señor, pero no vaya a pedirle a Kardia un favor a menos que él tenga la voluntad de querer recibirlos sin que le pese el alma. El Patriarca como que no se tragó mi historia y prueba de ello fue que le encomendó la misión de limpiar mis libreros. Ni bien acabada la tarea, tuve que adelantarme a la curación de Kardia. Ahí estaba junto a él, para remendar sus granos rotos.

* * *

Continuará con Kardia y su visión de Dégel.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo. Estoy muy agradecida con la respuestas de los Drabbles anteriores l estoy empezando, y me anima mucho saber que les ha gustado lo poco que escribí de Dégel. Esta vez es turno de Kardia, espero no haberme excedido de humor. ¡Gracias por acompañarme!

* * *

I

Una visita a mi vida y temprano repararán en lo siguiente: Que NO me gusta leer. He experimentado el bienestar de NO leer durante las noches y el de dormir como bebé. ¡Entienden! En mí está ausente la preocupación de sí leí o no lo hice, en cuánto a Dégel... ¡Ay! Ese márgaras es un caso extremo. (Tengo bien grabadas sus palabras) Ignoro la fecha, pero recuerdo que en mis planes no estaba oír su cátedras, y si fui a su Templo fue porque tengo esa fea manía de ir a robarle sus manzanas. Yo que le daba una feroz mordida a la fruta y él, muy alzado en su papel de "prudentísimo" lector, me dijo: La lectura logra apaciguar las ansias del corazón; ahuyenta mis prolongados períodos de aburrimiento y me evita trabar discusión con la confusión.

Mi expresión fue de repugne, a mí ni siquiera se me había ocurrido preguntarle porqué su afán de leer. Eso sí, nada más para joderle, le dije con los ánimos de un canijo ojete: ¡Pues si te aburres, ponte a barrer tus pisos! Mejor no...—una sonrisa mía le corroyó el alma, conozco su expresión de cuando algo no le cae de gracia. Continué:—... Bien puedes lavar las túnicas del Patriarca o ir con Albafica, ese ser de otro planeta, y enviarle mis condolencias. Jajajajaja.

Él, inmune a mis rancios humores me respondió: ¡Qué pena que sigas siendo un niño! Avísame cuando madurez.—Se dio la media vuelta, y me dejó sólo en compañía de mis manzanas.

II

Yo creó que actúe por hartazgo. Esa mañana yo ya estaba hasta la coronilla de observar cómo el márgaras de Dégel refundía sus ojos en páginas con una mar de letras. —Dégel—le hablé en voz queda, calándolo. Quería saber hasta donde llegaba su atención para conmigo. Él siguió inmerso en la lectura, leal a su postura de incorruptible lector. Aproveché su "estado ausente" para colarme entre los medidos pasillos de su biblioteca. Cogí un libro cualquiera, (yo andaba a prisas como para fijarme del título)y me salí de su Templo sin decirle Adiós. Al día siguiente yo ya había olvidado mi fechoría, y como de costumbre, luego de haber dado la vuelta por el pueblo, fui a verle. Un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo. Estaba él en su sofá envuelto en una fría atmósfera de melancolía. —¿Qué te pasa?—Me le acerqué. De ningún modo su mirar fue cariñoso. —He perdido un libro—dijo a secas, y una gruesa lágrima se le escurrió del ojo izquierdo. Me apiadé de él, y lo encerré en un abrazo. Al recordar que fui yo el culpable de su viva agonía, me eché a reír. Quise reparar mi abrupta carcajada fingiendo llorar. Dégel comenzaba a sobreponerse a sus emociones salidas de tono cuando yo pensaba jamás regresarle el libro, para que se le quite lo...lector.

III

Otra vez estaba yo en esos días en los que mi humor es inaguantable. Bien pude ir con Albafica y echarle limón a su herida con la maldad oculta en la pregunta: " Dime Albafica, ¿Qué se siente el no poder tocar a nadie?" pero de camino a Piscis me topé con Dégel. No esperaba verle en Acuario, es decir, sé que es su Templo, pero Shion me contó que el cuatro ojos había salido de urgencia a una misión, así que la impresión que me llevé en la mitad de los pasillos fue la de haber visto un fantasma. Lo peor de haber invadido propiedad ajena sin consultar al dueño, no fue el hecho de que haya atravesado el templo sin servirme de los protocolos, sino que sentí que mi piel cambiaba de color, tenía trabas en la lengua y el sudor empezó por escurrirse en mis cachetes. Tuve que escudarme primero de recibir una de sus aleccionadoras cátedras: ¡Ay, no! Aquí viene la fiebre—le dije enlazádome a uno de sus brazos. Por añadidura fingí ser presa del fuego y le gritaba: Me quemo,Dégel, me quemo. Él rápido tanteó mi frente con el dorso de su mano y cómo vio que le había echado mentiras, me reprendió:¡Kardia, eres un idiota!

Se me dió por pagarle con la misma moneda.

* * *

:) Esto es todo, amigos, Dégel y Kardia son mi OTP por excelencia. Espero haya sido de agrado mi primer intento de Fanfiction. Planeo hacer uno de Alba/Mani. Nos vemos, hasta la próxima.


End file.
